


Love a Man In Uniform

by heroalba



Series: NSFW Senyuu [2]
Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Unsafe Sex, au where ros is a policeman and alba is a vigilante, police uniform kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/pseuds/heroalba
Summary: "I've already told you I'm a hero! I'm hero Alba, don't you know of me?!"
The guard paused then, lifting one slender black brow."'Hero'? Oh. So that's what they're called these days." 
 
Alternatively, AU where Alba is a rogue vigilante hero and he and policeman Ros get a bit friendly in the local prison.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in so long I'm literally dying, I have another nsfw Senyuu fic in my docs that I'm editing currently and three more in the works as I try to escape writer's block hell. This fic is unedited and just thrown out there honestly so I don't really care about the mistakes but uh. Yeah here it is

Alba growled when he spotted the guard, walking towards his cell with a carefree whistle that was more than a bit infuriating.

There weren't any other prisoners in the little two-cell prison so Alba slammed his hands against the bars, resisting the urge to flinch when the guard shot him a quick look.

"What is it, Prisoner?" The guard's voice was leery and mocking and Alba growled under his breath again.  
"I'm not a prisoner! I've already told you- don't laugh at me!" He glared at the guard, but the guard didn't cease his snickering. 

"I've already told you I'm a hero! I'm hero Alba, don't you know of me?!"

The guard paused then, lifting one slender black brow.  
"'Hero'? Oh. So that's what they're called these days." 

He strode over to the cell, lips curling into a smirk as he took a closer look at his 'prisoner'.

"Yeah I guess I've heard of you. A cute little vigilante beating up innocent civilians and wreaking havoc on every town he passes through. Don't you have any better hobbies?"

Alba's face heated with embarrassment as he was chastised and he bit his tongue, knowing that he shouldn't antagonize this man. His eyes were piercing and, from up close, his face wasn't unattractive. And he filled that police uniform so well- Alba's face darkened at that thought and the realization that his eyes were wandering. The guard whistled and he was almost relieved at the tinge of annoyance that burned in his gut.

"You'll see, when I go out of here!" Alba stated, and his guard chuckled.

"That mean you're planning an escape, 'Hero'?" The way the word rolled off his tongue made Alba shiver.

"You were scheduled for an inspection today anyway before your trial but I guess now it's mandatory."

Alba stepped back, feeling his breath catch in his throat. “I- does prison work that way?” he asked, a little nervously. “I got frisked when I was first put in here I don’t think you’re supposed to-” He was cut off by a sharp look as the guard pulled his handcuffs off his belt, a suddenly rush of heat going straight to his groin.

“But do you want to?” The guard’s voice was a purr and Alba’s throat went dry. The guard approached the door and Alba skittered back further into his cell, his heart suddenly in his mouth. Alba shook his head, trying to calm down, and gasped out “Yeah,” with as placid a face as he could manage. It was just- the guard was just teasing him. Nothing would happen.

The instant the word left his lips the guard was in the cell, locking it behind him. He strode over to Alba, taking one wrist in his hand and snapping a cuff to it, tightening it so that the metal pressed slightly into his skin. Alba, not wanting to obstruct his chance at freedom any further by causing harm to a police officer (and still quietly looking the other man over), lifted his other arm helpfully, grateful for the distracted of looking at the cool metal pressed against his skin than the hot prison guard in front of him. 

“I- why do I have to be handcuffed? You know I don’t have anything on me,” Alba stammered, and the guard grinned darkly. “Do I now? You know lying to a police officer will only net you more punishment, right?” The word had heat flooding to Alba’s groin and he resisted the urge to press his legs together. He remained quiet and the guard smirked.

“Well if you’re quiet I guess that means you don’t mind me checking~”

He directed Alba to stand at the bars of his cell (Alba tried not to look suspicious as he headed over obediently) and spread his legs, cuffed hands holding the smooth bars before him. Alba resisted the urge to tremble, anticipation welling in his gut as he waited.

After what felt like several long moments Alba felt hands pat firmly at his waist and he jerked in surprise, shoulders tensing. He didn’t hear anything but he imagined the guard smirking in his mind’s eye and scowled, trying to regain a stoic look.

“Nervous about somethin’?” the guard drawled, his breath awfully close to Alba’s ear, and he scowled deeper. “Not at all, officer,” he said, proud of himself for how cold he managed to sound. This earned him a chuckle right against his ear and- oh yeah. How could he forget- there was definitely something to be nervous about and it was infinity times more embarrassing than a weapon-

He stiffened again as the guard patted up his body, strong, resounding thumps against his ribs that left his heart racing and was this guard standing a little too close to frisk him or was that just his imagination and his stupid fucking hard-on?

The guard started to pat down his body again and Alba breathed in deep. It wasn’t like when you got frisked the guard would just- pat around your groin like that, right? He tried to convince himself he wouldn’t be found out and jumped again when the guard’s hands strayed below his waist, his fingers digging suspiciously hard into the curve of Alba’s ass.

Surprised, he just managed to bite back a noise, and he heard the guard click his teeth behind him. Alba felt a shock of fear when the guard’s hands patted at his hips, visibly relaxing when they moved down rather than to the front. He imagined the guard squatting behind him to continue patting down his thighs and legs and bit his lip as the image caused another jolt of heat to race to his groin. Alba groaned internally, feeling like some inexperienced teenager getting all hot and bothered over nothing, and sighed in relief when the guard stood up again.

“Hmm, you seem clean…” he said, and Alba thought he sounded maybe a little too happy about that. He felt the guard lean in close, his chest pressing into Alba’s back, and Alba’s heart jumped. “Except for one little thing right…” The guard’s hand trailed down his chest and to his groin, and Alba yelped as he palmed him through his black-and-white prison pants.   
“Here,” the guard snickered, and Alba’s mouth fell open as a little moan escaped him.

Blushing hard he tried to squeak out some sort of excuse but the guard’s fingers traced his shaft through his pants and he could only tilt his head forward to rest against the cool metal of the bars, his whole body burning.

“You get turned on by that prison uniform, Hero?” the guard purred, palming him harder, and Alba gasped, unconsciously canting his hips back in desire. “It’s not- it’s not the prison outfit-” he tried to explain, fingers clawing at the bars. He started to reach down to try to prevent the contact but the metal of his restraints bit into his wrists and he whimpered.

“It’s not, huh~?”

Embarrassed, Alba shut his eyes tight, having made the mistake of looking directly at his guard’s hand on his dick, and braced himself against his arms.   
“Wait could it be that you have a…” The guard clicked his teeth again as though he were chastising Alba and his ears burned. 

“Police fetish?” Alba’s eyes snapped open and he turned his head quickly to retort. It died in his throat when he felt the guard press himself closer, his hard bulge pressed heavy against Alba’s ass. He shuddered and felt breath against his ear as the guard chuckled.   
“Knew it. What a naive little hero~”

Teeth worried at his ear then his neck, and Alba whined loudly, the chain between his cuffs rattling against the bars.   
“G-guard-”

The guard’s black hair was tickling his chin, but he looked up at the word. He growled, seemingly a bit annoyed, and dug his teeth into his prisoner’s neck. Alba yelped and the guard huffed, “If you’re going to call me something, call me Ros.” He punctuated this by grinding hard against Alba and the brunet trembled.

“Ros,” he whined, and he felt Ros’s dick twitch through his pants. “Ros please fuck me I don’t care how please fuck me oh god-” Within seconds of the words being uttered Alba’s pants were being shoved down, Ros’s hand dry and warm against his exposed cock. Ros’s other hand gripped the soft flesh of his ass hard for a second before trailing up into his shirt to grope at his chest. The sudden close contact had Alba pressing further against the bars and gasping, suddenly breathless.

“Cute,” Ros purred, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Alba’s cock and eliciting a tortured moan. Alba tried once more to pull his hands apart and hissed at the pain, wriggling his hips back in some effort at reciprocating.

“I want to touch you,” he whimpered, and Ros chuckled, sounding a little breathless himself.   
“Maybe next time,” Ros murmured against his ear, nudging his cheek to get him to turn his head just a bit more so he could steal his lips with his own. 

Hot, Alba’s thoughts were more than a bit hazy as Ros sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and bit him. He was going to get fucked by a police officer in a prison cell- his brain may have short-circuited just a bit at the thought.

Ros’s fingers tugged and pinched at his nipples until they were perked and sensitive and then they traveled down, caressing his side and causing goosebumps to raise after his touch.   
“Hurry,” Alba bit out, choking on a moan as Ros squeezed his cock. His lips were slick with spit and he felt hot all over, heat burning in his belly.

“Don’t get impatient, Hero.” His voice was teasing and Alba huffed, pushing his hips back again a little desperately.   
“Wish you could use that mouth for something other than being snarky,” he mumbled to himself, and Ros paused a second. Alba felt his grin and froze, instantly regretting his words. Before he could take them back Ros snickered, planting a surprisingly gentle kiss against his neck.   
“Maybe next time,” he repeated, and Alba shuddered at what that implied. Would Ros say he was guilty just to keep him here longer…? If these activities continued, Alba hated himself for almost looking forward to it…

“Look,” Ros murmured, and Alba craned his head to watch as Ros took his hand from beneath Alba’s shirt and placed them to his lips. He was clearly making a show of it, dipping them between his pink lips and running his tongue over the digits. Alba swallowed hard and without realizing it breathed “I want your mouth on my dick”. The instant it processed he blushed and turned his head away, too late to not see the way Ros’s eyebrows shot up and how his eyes sparkled with sadistic glee.

“Wow Hero, so dirty~”  
“Sh-shut up! That was your goal from the beginning, don’t act like it wasn’t!” His retort was met with silence but imagining the infuriating smirk the guard had on his face made Alba frown.

“Keep your hands on the bars,” Ros ordered suddenly, and Alba gripped them tighter, his breath tight. “Relax…” The word sounded more like a purr than anything else, and anticipation welled in his gut.

Alba felt wet fingers probe near his hole and tensed for an instant, whimpering as teeth dug into his shoulder. Sweat was starting to soak through his shirt, the scratchy fabric rubbing against his nipples as he shifted.

“This is gonna be quick,” Ros said, and Alba didn’t have time to nod before two fingers were pressing into him. His hips snapped back instantly at the pressure, thighs trembling. “G-god,” Alba gasped, squirming as Ros’s fingers pressed in further and spread. His cock twitched needily as Ros’s teeth dug into him again, the conflicting sensations driving him wild.

After just a few seconds of Ros thrusting his fingers into him Alba wanted more, panting and drooling with the desire for something thicker. “Ros…” he whimpered, repeating the noise when the guard pulled his fingers out. He wanted to grab onto something other than these bars but he was grateful Ros couldn’t see his face well at this angle. 

Alba heard fabric rustling and almost sobbed when he felt the blunt head of Ros’s bare dick brush against his ass. “Hurry, please, I want it,” he whined, cheeks reddening with both embarrassment at himself and lust. The guard growled, fumbling a second before repositioning the head of his cock at Alba’s twitching hole.

“Don’t cum immediately when I put it in,” he said teasingly, and the brunet started to snap back a quick retort which bled into a helpless moan as Ros pressed forward, spreading his partner open inch-by-inch.

Alba’s entire body jolted and twitched when he felt Ros’s hips meet his ass, knowing all of his cock was stuffed into him, and he could barely breathe from all the sensations running through him.   
“I’m surprised you didn’t, especially with how easy you let me in,” Ros breathed against his ear, one hand moving from where he’d pinned their hips together to rub teasingly at Alba’s shaft.

Precum coated his fingers immediately and he snorted, not giving any warning before he pulled back. He snapped his hips forward into Alba’s ass and the hero-turned-prisoner scrabbled helplessly against the cell bars with a cry. Ros gripped his hip tighter, driving his own hips in precise, quick jabs that had Alba sobbing in pleasure and babbling out nonsensical, filthy phrases amongst what sounded like broken versions of his name.

“You’re so noisy,” he panted, amused that Alba was too preoccupied to come up with a retort. Sweat built up beneath his uniform but it was well worth it. He felt Alba’s hole tighten around him and groaned, his thrusts growing a bit erratic as he was pulled closer to the edge.

“I-I-I’m gonna cum,” Alba panted, squirming helplessly against the bars. The skin around his wrists was raw but each spark of pain sent a thrill down his spine and straight to his dick. “Cum inside me, fill me up-!” he begged shamelessly, his knees wobbling and knocking together as he pressed his thighs together to try to get more friction. “Ros, please, p-please let me cum!”  
Alba’s mewls only grew louder as Ros slammed their hips together harder, Alba’s words making his dick ache. “Fuck,” he growled, pressing his face against the back of Alba’s neck. He must have shifted just enough to brush Alba’s prostate because the brunet let out a sharp cry and stiffened, biting his lips and shuddering. Ros pushed into the same spot and Alba’s voice broke.

“There- there, please please Ros please-” Alba’s cock was so hard he wanted to cry, and Ros seemingly just remembered that he had his hand wrapped around it because he stroked up and Alba’s mouth opened in a wordless cry. His hole squeezed tight around Ros’s dick as he came hard, his whole body tensing and shuddering with his release. Cum dripping from his fingers, Ros groaned and pulled Alba’s listless body closer, his teeth digging hard into the back of his neck as he fucked into him. 

A few more thrusts- he buried himself as deep as he could in Alba’s still-twitching hole as he came, eyes squeezed shut and breath hard against Alba’s neck. He heard the brunet make a weak little satisfied noise which quickly turned to a whine of disappointment when Ros slowly pulled out and started to disentangle himself from him.

Ros looked over his handiwork, and Alba slowly slid down the bars and to the floor of the cell, his legs no longer having the strength to hold him up. His thighs were spattered with cum and he was pink-faced and panting, his eyes hazy and far-off as he tried to recover. Alba heard fabric shifting distantly and looked up, his throat raw and his mind foggy still. Ros glanced him over once more before huffing somewhat impatiently and reaching for his still-cuffed hands, tugging him to his feet.

He unlocked the cuffs and Alba rubbed his wrists absently, flinching at the sting. Ros used a little handkerchief to clean up the drying mess on his thighs, seemingly back to business as usual as he helped secure Alba’s pants back around his waist. A little disappointed, Alba just dreamily went with his motions, too tired and hazy to really complain.

Ros hesitated a moment, then tugged Alba closer, placing a surprisingly gentle kiss to the vigilante’s lips before lightly pushing him in the direction of his cot. The unexpected show of affection left Alba blushing, and Ros cleared his throat before slipping through the door, locking it behind him. He cast him a glance through the bars, crimson eyes glittering with amusement and what could… possibly have been warmth.

“Good luck with your trial, Alba~”

And he walked out of the room. Alba blinked before burying his face in his pillow, his cheeks hot with embarrassment. That guard…!  
He rolled over, huffing as he hugged his pillow close to his chest.   
“What a fucking jerk,” he mumbled, closing his eyes.

Maybe he could ignore the pain beginning to develop in his lower back and sleep….  
Maybe.


End file.
